Before I Forget
by Focker9191
Summary: Post game account of Riku based on the song "Before I Forget" [song fic]


I'm bored and don't feel like working on anything longer so I decided to throw up another song fic while listening to Slipknot. Enjoy this one base on "Before I Forget" by SlipKnot.

Disclaimer: I own the text, not that which it is comprised of. (I don't own KH or Slipknot, cool as that would be)

Before I Forget

_Stapled shut, inside and ouside would and I'm  
Sealed in tight, bizarre but right at home  
Claustrophobic, closing in and I'm  
Catostrophic, not again_

I close the door I front of me, knowing very well that I probably won't escape this prison as I did the last one. This time would be different, I was sealed from the worlds not just my body. This prison was the same, dark and cold but with a constant hope of the return of light.

_I'm smeared across the page, and doused in gasoline  
I wear you like a stain, yet I'm the one who's obscene  
Catch me upon all your sordid little insurrections,  
I've got no time to lose, and I'm just caught up in all the cattle_

I turn to the hoards of darkness that stand before and draw my sword. It was time for revenge, time to get back at the little devils for what they had done. I would help restore the light this time, the tides had turned within my own heart. I was ready to accept the challenge destiny had placed on me, as such, I stepped forward and accepted my Keyblade.

_Fray the stings  
Throw the sheathes  
Hold your breath  
And listen!_

"Let's go," I said. With a nod from the other, I was off. The Keyblade proved to be more gracious of a weapon than I ever could have imagined, seeming more of an extension of my arm than something held in your hand. No amount of practice with a sword could even come close to comparing with a real Keyblade. Heartless after Heartless fell before me and the tip of my blade, but something still wasn't right.

_I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT!_

I was still experiencing the sheer joy out of killing the creatures that I had when I was controlled by them. Joy from killing, enemy or not I knew that meant I hadn't completely broken my bonds with the darkness. I couldn't let the heartless control me again for that would mean forgetting. When the darkness has you, you forget everything. That's how they control you. That's how they controlled me.

_I'm ripped across the ditch, and settled in the dirt and I'm  
Wiggled like a stitch, yet I'm the one who's hurt  
Pay attention to your twisted little indiscrestions  
I've got no right to way, I'm just caught up all the battles_

The battle continued on, slashing and hacking and bleeding and ripping. The light of the Keyblades was easily prevailing over the darkness, but the bodies behind the light were fading. There was no way out though, no escape from the prison this time around. I was here to pay for my sins, and here I would stay until the day that I fell into the darkness and gave into death.

_Locked in clutch  
Pushed in place  
Hold your breath  
And listen!_

This is were I deserve to be, a place were I can make up for all of the wrongs that I have done. Even if I become forgotten, a lost piece of history, I will never be able to forget what I did. Forget what I tried to become. The cost of this memory will probably cost me my life in this dark prison.

_The end of the road is my end  
It justifies my means  
All I ever do is delay  
I'm haven't time to evade  
THE END OF THE ROAD!_

I can feel my body beginning to fail me, my muscles grow weary from the battle. I don't know how much longer I can last but I'll continue fighting until I collapse. My wounds scream in pain, my muscles ache from overexertion but I continue on. There must be an end to the darkness somewhere, I will be the one to find it. No more running.

_I am a world before I am a man  
I was a creature before I could stand  
I will remember before I forget  
BEFORE I FORGET THAT! _

With my past as my motivation, I move forward through my new prison looking for some hope, some light, some end to the endless darkness. As I walk forward towards the next wave of darkness, I feel my arms and legs grow heavy. My body collapses under me, I can feel death beginning to grip my heart. A light began to shine next to my head and in my last moments I realize that I never had to find the light in the darkness, I had to fin the light within myself. I could finally rest in peace.

_Before I Forget _

NOTE: not quite how i expected this to turn out, but thats fine. not my best work, but hey, its late. Review please!


End file.
